Cincuenta tonos en Seattle
by sunandsurf
Summary: Cincuenta tonos en Seattle


**Cincuenta tonos en Seattle**

**¿Qué sucede cuando Christian Grey estrella el Charlie Tango en Silver Lake? ¿Quién es el camionero que recoge a Christian y a Ros y los lleva de vuelta a Seattle?**

Cuando finalmente me acerco al porche de mi casa me siento como un perro cansado. Me apoyo en la pared y me quito mis botas de trabajo, escucho cuando ellas caen en un golpe seco en la madera. Me asomo a través de la puerta y escucho a Adele llamarme.

_ ¡Hola cariño!

_ ¡Hola, cariño!

_ ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño?

_ Bueno, a decir verdad, ha sido un día interesante.

_ ¿En serio? Pensé que sólo estabas conduciendo por la ruta habitual, ¿no, cariño?

Como Adele sabe, yo hago el viaje desde Portland a Seattle varias veces al mes.

_ Llegaste muy tarde, ¿Estás bien?

Ella estudia mi rostro, y me da una mirada de preocupación. Conozco su cara, así como la I-5, es decir, como la palma de mi mano. Conozco cada línea de su sonrisa, cada arruga y bastante más de lo que piensa cuando está pensando. He hecho un estudio de su cara todos los días por los 38 años que hemos estado casados.

_ Sí, estoy bien, pero ha sido un día interesante.

_ Siéntate por favor, abriendo una botella de cerveza para mí, y come tu cena. Ella ha mantenido mi cena caliente en el horno, pero reconozco que todavía no se la puede poner a los perros.

Amo a mi esposa, ella es una buena mujer, pero mierda, no sabe cocinar. Ella dice que debo tener un estómago forrado de hormigón que aguantar lo que cocina, pero me parece un precio pequeño a pagar por volver a casa y estar con la única persona en todo el mundo que quiero estar, con ella.

Yo mastico poco a poco un pedazo de carne de este lado de Texas, que está durísima y la trago con un sorbo de cerveza helada. Un amigo me dijo una vez que los británicos beben cerveza caliente. La verdad es que no entiendo, y no estoy del todo seguro de si se estaba burlando de mí.

Cuando terminé, Adele apenas puede contener su curiosidad.

_ Entonces, ¿cómo es que llegaste tan tarde, cariño? ¿Vas a decirme o voy a tener que torturarte para que me lo digas?

Considero las dos opciones y decido contarle.

_ Bueno, sólo estaba pasando por la carretera Kelso y hacía buen tiempo, cuando de repente vi a este chico de pie al lado de la carretera haciendo señas.

_ Oh, cariño, no estabas recogiendo mendigos de nuevo, ¿verdad? Tú sabes que me pone nerviosa cuando haces eso.

_ ¿Me dejas contarte la historia? Digo casi enfadado. Esa mujer nunca me puede dejar que cuente una historia verdadera.

_ ¡Bueno, manos a la obra entonces! No te lo calles como si fuera una especie de secreto de Estado.

¿Y mencioné que a ella le gusta tener la última palabra?

_ Bueno, este hombre no se parecía a ningún mendigo. Por un lado llevaba un traje y corbata y tenía zapatos realmente de lujo. Excepto que estaba bastante molesto. Y entonces veo que él está con una mujer. Ella lleva un traje, también, pero con ¡tacones altos en el medio de la nada! Pensé que tal vez se habían ido por el barranco, pero no pude ver ninguna señal de un coche. Así que freno el camión y la expresión de alivio que tuvieron en el rostro… me dijeron que si no era molestia darles un aventón.

Adele está apoyándose en los codos, es toda oídos y escucha mi historia. Y sé que se ha puesto interesante.

_ Yo les digo que suban directo y el tipo es un real caballero, ayudando a la mujer a subir a la cabina de la camioneta y luego subió tras ella. La mujer se ve hecha un desastre y se quita los zapatos como si le estuvieran haciendo daño como el mismísimo diablo. Dice que su nombre es Ros y que el hombre es su jefe y que se llama Christian. Esto me sorprende ya que parece un poco joven para ser el jefe de alguien y además, la mujer es de cierta edad.

Adele me da una mirada, al ser ella una mujer de cierta edad.

_ Pero me imaginé que él era uno de esos chicos universitarios que han sido promovidos porque alguien, ya sabes, algún hijito de papá. Resulta que yo estaba equivocado.

Adele se me queda viendo, pero ella sabe que no debe tratar de interrumpir mi historia, después de todo.

_ Así que les pregunto ¿cómo es que están tan lejos de la civilización? Y el hombre, Christian, él me dice que volaban de Portland a Seattle en un helicóptero y había decidido volar sobre el monte Santa Helena, cuando los motores se incendiaron. ¡Imagínate eso! Ambos motores fallaron al mismo tiempo. ¿No te parece que es mala suerte? Yo veo que al jovencito se le pone la cara como si estuviera pensando que tal vez la suerte no tuvo nada que ver, pero él mira a la mujer, a Ros, y mantiene la cara aún desconcertada. Así que supongo que hay más historia de lo que parece a simple vista. Le pregunto qué pasó con el piloto, pensando que tal vez se había quedado en el helicóptero, pero Ros dice que no y que Christian era el piloto. Me pregunté si él sería un ex militar porque tenía una mirada de esas cuando los tipos no le temen a nada, pero después lo descarté porque tenía el cabello demasiado largo como para haber estado en el ejército. De todos modos, allí estaban, a 200 metros de altura, con fuego en los motores y el helicóptero a punto de caer del cielo y lo único que pudo hacer fue apagar los motores y tratar de aterrizar en alguna parte plana. Debe ser un buen jodido piloto, para salir de esa.

Los ojos de Adele se amplían como los pantalones de un luchador de sumo.

_ Él logra aterrizar en el lado este del Silver Lake y luego utiliza un extintor para apagar el fuego. Pero todo sucedió tan rápido que no pudieron ni pedir ayuda por radio y, como te he estado diciendo por años, los teléfonos celulares no funcionan allí. Así que no tuvieron más remedio que caminar alrededor del lago en dirección a la I-5, que es más o menos unas cuatro o cinco millas. Pero no hay senderos por ahí, una que otra huellas de animales y no sería bueno conseguirte una animal por ahí cuando andas caminando. Ahora, Christian, que es un hombre joven, se ve que está en forma, pero Ros, con esos tacones altos ¿por qué las mujeres insisten en llevar zapatos poco prácticos? No me la puedo imaginar caminando por todo ese camino borrascoso.

Adele me golpea pesadamente en el brazo, yo sabía que lo haría y me recuerda que a mí me gusta un buen par de piernas montadas en algunos de esos zapatos de tacón de aguja, y me dice que continúe con la historia.

_ Así que escalaron rocas, saltaron arroyos y en dirección oeste, llegaron a la I-5, no podían ir en ruta recta porque era más difícil para Ros. Tenían un GPS en su celular que los ayudó a ir en dirección hacia la carretera. Acabaron llegando todos polvorientos y calurosos después de tres horas de caminata. Ros dijo que pasaron cuatro coches y un camión y ninguno se detuvo. Y Christian dice que le provocaba caerles a coñazos a esas personas que no ayudaban.

_ ¡Cuida el lenguaje! dice Adele. Espero que no hayas dicho malas palabras delante de esas personas.

_ Déjame contarte la historia a mi manera, mujer, le digo y ella voltea los ojos y se escabulle para sentarse a mi lado.

_ Ellos estaban hambrientos y sedientos, así que compartí mi almuerzo con ellos. Bueno, se lo di todo a ellos, pensando que lo necesitaban más que yo. Tenían unos pocos cientos de dólares entre ellos y trataron de dármelo, pero yo no podía aceptar ese dinero, no por un par sándwich de mortadela y una barra de caramelo. Eso sí, estaban tan sedientos, que creo que habrían pagado lo que sea con sólo tomarse el refresco que les di.

_ Yo sé que tú no puedes tomar dinero de gente que se encuentra en peligro, dice Adele, acariciando mi brazo.

_ Bueno, entonces Christian pregunta si puede usar mi teléfono móvil porque el suyo había muerto de tanto navegar hacia la autopista y el de Ros había entregado su alma, también. Mira, que te he estado diciendo que los teléfonos celulares son un desperdicio de dinero. Pero él quería llamar a su novia y hacerle saber que estaba bien. Se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije que no tenía uno y se puso más intranquilo por no poderse comunicar con ella. Puedo verlo meter la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para comprobar que no se le había perdido algo que llevaba. Ros le pregunta si ha perdido algo y él dice que no y me ve y me dice que ella es tan curiosa como el infierno, al igual que todas ustedes, las mujeres. Y ella preguntando y preguntando para tratar de conseguir que le dijera que perdió y entonces empieza a enojarse con ella y ella comienza a reírse, así que supongo que tal vez que ella es más amiga que una empleada. Y ella comienza a hacer conjeturas, diciendo que debe ser que está enamorado y lo linda que es su novia. Y supongo que lo lleva hasta el límite porque él lo que quiere es que ella se calle de una puta vez, hasta que al final le dice que es un regalo de su niña Ana, y él no nos puede decir que es porque mañana es su cumpleaños y ella le dijo que no lo abriera hasta ese día.

_ Oh, dijo Adele, ¡que romántico! ¡Ella realmente le debe amar!

_ ¡Qué montón de tonterías!, le digo, es una maldita tortura, tener un regalo especial y que no se te permita abrirlo. Y ambos tratamos de adivinar de qué se trataba, pero él dio su palabra de no abrirlo y mucho menos lo va a abrir para apagar la curiosidad de Ros. La verdad que pienso que es un bastardo afortunado de sobrevivir para celebrar su cumpleaños y luego va muy tranquilo y me dice: Lo único que pensaba era que no iba a ver a Ana de nuevo. Y entonces creo que nos sentimos muy tranquilos y estaba pensando en cómo me sentiría si supiera que no iba a volver a verte Adele y Ros también, pensando en su novio.

Al menos eso es lo que yo le digo a Adele, ya que no quiero echar a perder una buena historia, pero la verdad es que tengo mis dudas acerca de si Ros tiene un joven o una chica porque sus inclinaciones son claramente mirando hacia otro punto de vista.

_ ¿Y qué pasó después Hank?

_ Bueno, estábamos pasando una parada de camiones y le pregunté si quería descansar allí y ponerse en contacto con sus familiares y a Ros le pareció una buena idea, pero Christian dijo que no, que sólo quería volver tan pronto como sea posible sin más retrasos.

_ ¡Bueno, no debió hacer eso! dice Adele, sin pensar como su pobre familia debió sentirse todo ese tiempo… y su novia.

Y a pesar de que siento que tengo que defender a todos los hombres en general, no puedo dejar de estar de acuerdo con ella.

_ Bueno, de todos modos, yo los conduje de nuevo a la ciudad y dejé a Ros de primero.

Yo un poco olvido de mencionarle a Adele que Ros agarró mi cara y me besó en ambas mejillas diciendo que yo era su caballero de brillante armadura. Christian parecía un poco avergonzado por el bien de ambos, pero sonrió y saludó con la mano. Y allí estaba ella, caminando por la acera con los pies descalzos, llevando los zapatos en la mano y sonriendo para sí misma como si ella acabara de ganar la lotería. Christian estaba impaciente por llegar a ver a su Ana. Vive en uno de esos verdaderos apartamentos de lujo en Escala. Él sale del camión y trata de darme dinero de nuevo y yo le dije que fue un placer ayudarlos. Y aquí estoy, Adele, como un gran caballero de brillante armadura.

_ Oh, Hank, cariño, dice Adele, que siempre has sido mi caballero de brillante armadura y me besa muy dulce que me hace pensar que podríamos tener una de nuestras primeras noches. ¡Pero luego miro hacia arriba al televisor y adivinen qué! Veo una foto de Christian en el televisor.

_ ¡Adele mira la TV cariño, ese es el chico Christian del que te estaba hablando! le digo.

_ ¡No me dijiste que era tan guapo! Dice malhumorada.

_ ¡Como si me hubiera dado cuenta de una cosa así!

_ Por qué, no es sólo un tipo joven, dice ella. ¿No sabes quién es, Hank?

Bueno, no, yo no lo sé porque yo no leo las páginas de chismes que ella encuentra tan fascinante.

_ Ese es Christian Grey, dice ella, uno de los hombres más ricos de América. Hmm, tal vez deberías haber aceptado el dinero que te ofreció, no es como si no lo necesitamos.

Bueno, a lo mejor tiene razón en eso, porque seguramente podríamos usar el dinero, pero le digo: _ Bueno, Adele, supongo que habría venido muy bien, pero tú eres la que siempre me dices que no juzgue a la gente por la forma de mirar, incluso si tienen el pelo y los anillos de color rosa en la nariz. En cuyo caso, ¿cómo puedo aceptar dinero de alguien que necesita ayuda sólo porque resulta ser rico?

Y estoy bastante seguro de que voy a tener un poco de sexo esta noche porque ella se acerca y sienta su culo en mi rodilla y me besa realmente duro y me dice que me ama. Y así están las cosas, hasta que alguien toca la puerta.

_ ¿Quién en la tierra puede ser a esta hora? dice.

No me importa si es el mismo Arcángel Gabriel me siento tan condenadamente caliente que no me voy a parar, pero ella se levanta y va hacia la puerta. Y ahí está este joven chico en una motocicleta diciendo que tiene una entrega para mí.

Así que me levanto y me acerco a la puerta y firmo por el paquete. Y el mensajero regresa en su motocicleta y ruge en la noche y Adele se está quejando porque puede despertar a los vecinos.

Cuando abro el paquete es una botella de whisky, uno realmente bueno, escocés de año. Hay una nota escrita que viene con la botella. Adele lo recoge y lee.

Para Hank

De Ros y Christian

¿Quiénes están agradecidos por la amabilidad de un extraño?

Adele casi tiene lágrimas en los ojos. ¿No es la cosa más dulce? dice. Pero ¿cómo sabían dónde encontrarte?

Bueno, eso es un misterio para mí, porque yo no le dije mi nombre y ni le di mi dirección, pero me imagino que cuando eres tan rico como él, estas cosas son tan fáciles como caerse de un tronco. No es que eso me hace menos agradecido, pero sé que es un hombre con muchas cosas que hacer, aparte de estrellar su helicóptero.

Estoy tratando de decidir si intentar probar el whisky o ver si puedo convencer a Adele a continuar donde lo habíamos dejado.

_ ¿Qué es eso que está en la caja, Hank?

Miro en el paquete de la botella de whisky y veo que hay un sobre.

_ ¡Date prisa y ábrelo! dice Adele, sus ojos luminosos y emocionada.

Así que lo abro y hay dos trozos de papel. El primero es una nota escrita a mano que dice:

Con gratitud. Christian Grey.

El otro es un cheque por $250.000.

_ ¡Oh!, Dice Adele.

En cuanto a mí, no tengo nada que decir.


End file.
